Posers
by xXFrankieXx
Summary: Naruto's broke. Sasuke's in love. What will the two do when Sakura brings them in for a photoshoot? lemonlime. Boy on boy, don't like, don't read. First yaoi eeever so be nice. r


"Yes, stand just like that,"Sakura said, snapping another picture of the two. "Okay, now Sasuke, move your lips down to Naruto's neck and open your mouth a little. Perfect~Now Naruto close your eyes. Goood"  
Naruto felt sickened almost. He hated this. And how had he got himself into this? It was all a matter of being broke. Ramen was cheap but you even run out of money when you don't work, which is exactly what Naruto did. So he came crawling to Sakura, begging for her to find him work, anywhere, he remembered saying. He inwardly groaned; he hadn't meant this!  
Sasuke was smirking as he bit down on the skin lightly, earning a squeal from Sakura. "Good good!"she exclaimed.  
He wasn't broke as Naruto was. But he knew Naruto was too proud to come to him for money. Naruto had no idea why he was here, but it was because he was in love with Naruto. He always had been and probably would forever be.  
When Naruto asked, he just replied that Sakura bribed him. Naruto had looked at him disbelievingly but said nothing more. Maybe he suspected him. Maybe not. The blond was not the sharpest tool in the shed.  
"Okay,Sasuke. Actually bite him. Suck on his skin." This made Naruto flush red and Sasuke did as he was told, licking on his neck. Naruto moaned softly and Sasuke smirked.  
"Naruto, does that feel good"  
Naruto nodded weakly.  
"Then lean your head back,"Sakura instructed, taking another picture.  
When Naruto leaned his head back, he wobbled toppling onto the couch behind him and bringing a surprised Sasuke along with him. Sasuke was still attached at his neck, now laying on his stomach. "Ah~ S-Sorry,"Naruto said, blushing even deeper.  
"Oh, no. That's perfect." She snapped it again. "Okay now Sasuke, take of Naruto's shirt." Naruto stared at her, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "WHAT"  
"You said,"she said, while Sasuke snaked his fingers up his shirt. "You would do anything"  
"B-B-B-But,"he said, growling. It was no use. He had said anything.  
He let the dark haired man take his shirt off. Sasuke nipped down his chest, tweaking his nipples playfully. Naruto groaned again, biting his lips.  
"Don't try to hide it,"Sakura said, smiling widely. "Go with the flow"  
Naruto tried to glare at her but his eyes were too busy looking at Sasuke and what he was doing. He was letting his fingers play with his nipples, twisting them and such while his lips kissed and licked down his belly.  
"Y-You seem to be enjoying this,"he said softly and Sasuke looked up with a smirk. "Why not?"he replied. He leaned up to whisper in his ear. "You can enjoy every type of work"  
Naruto blushed and stared at him. Sasuke leaned down to lightly kiss his lips when a loud beeping noise came from across the room.  
"Shit!"Sakura said, pouting. "The memory card is full." She glanced at the two boys. "I'm going to upload them to my computer. It's going to take a little bit, but you have to keep that pose okay?" She dashed up the stairs of her house to her bed room. A few seconds later she ran back down. "My door will be closed, by the way." She was giggling as she ran back up.  
Sasuke looked at Naruto and stated simply,"I don't think I can stay like this for too long"  
Naruto looked up at him, saying nothing, just blushing. His heart was beating so loudly, he was sure Sasuke could hear it. Sasuke bent down and gently brushed his lips against Naruto's, just to see how he would react. Naruto suddenly threw his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer and wrapping his legs around his waist. Sasuke smirked and licked his lips, each one slowly, tracing it. Naruto willingly opened his mouth for Sasuke to enter. "mmm,"he mumbled when they pulled back panting. This time when Sasuke kissed his way down his chest, it wasn't gentle as before, though it was just as painfully slow. "M-More,"Naruto gasped, rubbing his throbbing erection against the closest part of Sasuke he could; his chest. "I-I want moooore~"  
Sasuke smirked and pulled down Naruto's pants. "Going commando, I see,"he chuckled, his fingers lightly tracing his cock. Naruto gasped; no man, besides himself, had ever touched down there.  
"Mmm!"he moaned when Sasuke put his dick in his mouth. His whole body was aching for him now. To be touched by him. He wanted him more and more. Sasuke sucked on until Naruto started moaning more and more and finally came in his mouth. He swallowed it whole, smirking as he leaned up to kiss Naruto deeply.  
Naruto rolled over so he was on his stomach. He lifted his ass into the air, putting his finger on his entrance.  
"Sasuke,"he said, panting. "I need you, all of you, in me right now"  
"Oh, my fucking god,"Sasuke said, sliding his pants down. His boxers went next, and it made Naruto's eyes widened. Would all that really fit in him? "That was major sexy"  
Naruto screamed when Sasuke entered him. It hurt like hell and yet he was loving it.  
"Shhh, relax,"Sasuke said soothingly. "You're so tight"  
Naruto tried, he really did, but every time Sasuke would thrust in, he would scream. He was amazed that Sakura could ignore them, or was her door really that thick?  
"nnn,S-Sasuke,"he panted. "M-More. Faster, Harder. Fuck me hard"  
Sasuke did as he was told; who couldn't ignore such an adorable parter? Naruto's screams came louder when he came for the second time. "nnn." He crumpled under Sasuke, wishing he could curl up but Sasuke was still inside him. Sasuke started moaning as he kept thrusting in. He moaned Naruto's name when he came. He pulled out of Naruto and then he curled up, like a baby. Sasuke kissed his cheek. "I love you,"he said.  
Naruto stared at him in shock. "y-you what"  
"I love you,"Sasuke said.  
"Um. . .I loveyou too,"Naruto said, closing his eyes. How had a job just for money and ended up finding a lover?  
Sasuke laid next to him, pulling him close to him and closed his eyes.

Sakura came down, smiling hugely. She saw the two men and giggled. "I knew it,"she said, taking a picture and running back up to her room. 


End file.
